A Little Fun
by BearfootTruck
Summary: Gaara's siblings are out of town, and while he's playing, somebody comes over to visit for a little fun. Rated M for sexual content. Fem!Naruto


**A/N: All characters are assumed to be 18 or older unless otherwise specified.**

* * *

Temari and Kankuro were off on a trip to the Providence Place Mall, leaving Gaara all by himself on this lovely spring day. He could easily have gone out himself, but it wasn't often that he got a break from his siblings. Besides, he much preferred solitude. What was especially nice about it was that he got to partake in it in the town of Glocester. A small town in the northwestern part of Rhode Island covered by a blanket of trees, Glocester was the perfect spot for someone seeking solitude from the pressures of city life.

The only problem for Gaara was that he had no idea what he wanted to do today. While not exactly the most boring town in the USA, Glocester was the sort of place where one had to create their own action. Gaara decided to do so by writing down random activities on a piece of paper, tearing it up so that each activity was on a separate portion and putting the pieces into a bowl. The piece of paper he got had "LISTEN TO MUSIC" written on it, so he went to his bedroom and pored through his record collection. He randomly picked out Metallica's _Ride the Lightning_…a rare French pressing with a green cover. Gaara loved metal, and nothing appealed to him more than having rare pressings of his favorite metal albums.

Having picked out a record, he hurried downstairs to the living room, where a bitchin' Realistic hi-fi system was located. He placed the record on the turntable, carefully set the needle down and turned on the system. Within seconds, the room filled with the slow, acoustic opening riff of "Fight Fire With Fire". Then, about half a minute into the song, it got hard, heavy and fast…just the way he liked it. Gaara jumped up on the couch and started headbanging while jamming on his air guitar. The notion of listening to heavy metal through the hi-fi with nobody else around really got his blood pumping. At this moment in time, he cared about nobody and nothing else. Then, almost halfway through "Ride the Lightning" – the next song after – Gaara thought he heard what sounded like somebody knocking on his door. He turned off the turntable and went to answer it.

"HEY BABE!"

Gaara was glomped by Naruka Uzumaki, an old childhood friend of his. He returned the hug with a smile on his face, which was easy considering how soft she was. The only reason he was able to break away was because she did.

"Good to see you too, Naruka! What brings you around?"

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by and hang out! That's OK with you and your siblings, right?"

"Fortunately for you, Temari and Kankuro are out of town at the moment, so it's A-OK with me!"

"Grand!"

Naruka took off her shoes before entering the house and closed the door.

"So, what do you wanna do, babe?" asked Naruka.

"Well, I was listening to one of my favorite albums when you came by."

"Cool! Which one?"

"Are you familiar with Metallica's _Ride the Lightning_ album?"

Naruka stroked her chin. "I don't think so…"

"Would you like me to play it from the beginning?"

"Sure!"

Thus, Gaara put the needle back to the beginning of the record and switched the turntable on. Naruka smiled at the initial acoustic part of "Fight Fire With Fire", but when the song kicked into high gear, her eyes widened, she dropped her jaw, walked over to the turntable and shut it off.

"Come on, Naruka! It was just getting good!"

Naruka frowned. "Hey, I love rock music, too, but don't you think that's a little…I dunno…_violent_?"

"There's nothing wrong with thrash metal! It's a perfectly cromulent subgenre of rock!"

"Maybe it is, but don't you think that maybe we should listen to something happier?"

"Like what?"

Naruka stroked her chin. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Like something funky!"

"What sort of 'funky' were you hoping for?"

"Doesn't matter. Funk, soul, disco…I'm good with it all, babe! Believe it!"  
"OK, let me see what I can dig up…"

Rather than poring through any more records, Gaara put away the Metallica album, put it back in his room, and upon returning downstairs, he activated the Bluetooth connector hooked up to the hi-fi and brought up the Spotify app on his smartphone. The random playlist he chose kicked off with "Born to Be Alive" by Patrick Hernandez.

"All right, let's get DOWN!" said Naruka.

Without question, Naruka started moving in time to the music. After putting down his phone, Gaara started to boogie as well. Soon enough, the room was filled with disco heat. Although not ordinarily one to get down to disco music, Gaara nevertheless enjoyed it, especially considering he had Naruka to share it with. The amount of energy generated by their dancin' fever was such that it could've powered the entirety of southern New England for at least three days. Both parties truly believed that it was good to be alive. They danced through several more songs, and by the time Sylvester's "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" had finished, Naruka and Gaara had used it up and worn it out.

"OK, that's good!" said Naruka.

"You sure?" asked Gaara.

"As much as I like dancing to disco music, I had something else I wanted to do, too. Believe it!"

"What?"

"Not here. Let's go up to your room!"

"As you wish, my dear Naruka."

* * *

Gaara and Naruka went up to the former's room, which was decorated with random movie and band posters.

"So what did you have in mind?" asked Gaara.

"First, I want you to drop your pants for me, boy!"

Gaara blushed. "WHA…!?"

"You heard me. Drop your pants!"

"I presume this includes my underwear?"

Naruka giggled. "Of course, silly!"

"Very well…"

Without further question, Gaara took off his pants and underwear. Naruka smiled.

"Oh my, you've got what I WANT!" said Naruka. "Now, sit down on the bed!"

Gaara did as he was told.

"All right, hang on to your seat!"

Naruka got down on her knees and was about to reach for Gaara when…

"Er…Naruka…"

"Yes?"

"I had a question…

"OK, shoot!"

"Before we go any further, could you please take your shirt off? I feel it would help me out a little…"

"Sure thing, babe!"

Naruka took off her orange tank top, revealing a black bra underneath.

"And since you've been such a good boy so far, I've got another treat for you…" said Naruka. "I'm gonna show you my boobs!"

Naruka undid the clasp on her bra, revealing a nice pair. Gaara wasn't too sure of her size, but if he had to guess, he would say 38D. Regardless, they were a welcome sight to him.

"Here I come, boy!"

With that, Naruka grabbed Gaara's cock and began licking it. Considering that she was now only dressed in navy blue running shorts, it didn't take long for him to get turned on. Even though it was fully erect, Naruka took her time licking it. When her tongue got a drop of pre-cum, she truly started giving Gaara head.

Gaara gasped when Naruka's mouth enveloped his cock. He was particularly taken with how warm and wet it felt. Not only did he enjoy her plunging up and down on it, but the way she licked and wrapped her tongue around his glans was driving him mad. He surmised that if she were to keep going like this any longer, he would cum within short order. What really got to him was the sheer anticipation. Somehow, in spite of the fact that Naruka had a really good technique, Gaara managed to contain himself.

At one point, Gaara was surprised when she stopped with her mouth and tongue. He looked down at Naruka, only to see her staring up at him expectantly. Not wanting to disappoint, he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She then continued with her blow job. At one point, Naruka began flicking and teasing Gaara's frenulum with her tongue. By this time, Gaara was feeling very hot and was wondering how much more he could take. He didn't even stop to consider how Naruka could take somebody as hung as him in her mouth; he just rolled along with how good it felt, until…

"Naruka…I'M GONNA CUM!"

Upon hearing those words, Naruka bobbed her head a little more quickly, and she moaned as the initial spurt of semen entered her mouth. Meanwhile, as Gaara was ejaculating, his mind was completely blank. All he knew was that he was experiencing more pleasure than he'd ever experienced before. Finally, when he came down off his high, he was panting heavily. Once he regained his composure, he let out a sigh of relief and wiped his brow. Naruka then stood up and looked Gaara in the eye.

"Did you like that, babe?"

"Naruka…" Gaara took a deep breath. "That…was…FANTASTIC!" He smiled. "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Gaara pulled in Naruka and gave her a big hug, which she gladly returned. Knowing she'd consensually given pleasure to somebody whom she cared about meant a lot to her. After she broke away, she gathered up her bra and tank top.

"Gaara, you got any mouthwash?" Naruka began putting her bra on.

"Yeah, there's some in the bathroom. Do you not like the taste of my semen?"

"Oh no, I LOVE how you taste, it's just that I don't want anybody smelling that stuff on me." Naruka put her tank top on.

"I understand. By the way, are you sure you don't want to hang out just a bit more?"

"I'd love to, but I promised Sasuke I'd go to the Free Play Arcade with him later tonight."

"I understand. Have a fun time…_babe_!"

Naruka giggled. "Thanks! You too!"

Naruka went downstairs and exited the house. Meanwhile, Gaara lied down on the bed and basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
